


College Bound

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Post-Episode: s06e10 Riders on the Storm, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Stiles hates to fly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: "How much longer till we land?" Stiles asked, finally easing his grip on Derek's poor hand a little as the sky begins to clear outside the window to Derek's left.Both the Sheriff and Derek roll their eyes."About an hour." Derek answered without checking the time."Oh, thank god."





	College Bound

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT! I am not following the cannon on where Stiles goes to school, because I was informed by a friend that the FBI training program at Quantico only accepts people who already have college degrees. Also I like the idea of Stiles going to Boston College for a Criminal and Social Justice degree before going to the academy.

Stiles hates to fly. He misses his jeep. And even though he loves his dad and Derek, sitting between them on the flight to Massachusetts is NOT making him feel any better about the fact that they are flying along the edge a massive rain storm that randomly buffets the plane and makes the whole thing shake violently.

Derek looks at where Stiles is holding his hand in a white knuckled grip and rolls his eyes. For someone who has survived so much he's a little surprised that Stiles is afraid to fly. But who is he to judge, he was afraid of crashing the Camaro for the first year Laura had it. He's a werewolf with healing powers, and even he can't beat out irrational fears. So he holds Stiles' hand and offers him the last cookie from the extra bag the attendant let them have earlier in the flight.

Stiles stuffs the crunchy baked good into his mouth and chews quickly, feeling no better for the bit of chocolatey goodness that Derek offered after having refused to share earlier. "How much longer till we land?" He asks, finally easing his grip on Derek's poor hand a little as the sky begins to clear outside the window to Derek's left.

Both the Sheriff and Derek roll their eyes.

"About an hour." Derek answered without checking the time.

"Oh, thank god. I can't believe I signed up for this. Remind me again why I thought going to college in Boston was a good idea?" Stiles groaned, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"It's only a few times a year, kiddo." Noah said, patting his son on the knee reassuringly. "You'll survive."

"I know, dad. And I know that I can drive back with Lydia in the summer.. "Stiles grumbled before his dad could point it out, scooching down in his seat now so his knees were against the back of the seat in front of him. 

"Speaking of Lydia, how come you didn't take her up on her offer to be roommates?" Noah asked.

Derek could smell the spike in Stiles' anxiety before the sheriff even finished speaking.

"I wanted to try living on my own for a while." Stiles said dismissively, waving his free hand in the air in front of him. "I can share an apartment with her next year, after I get the full college dorm experience. Besides, do you have any idea how lucky I was to get a singles dorm? They only have like a handful of those on campus and most of the people who get them get them because of medical reasons or their parents shelling out a ton of money to the school."

The sheriff spared Derek a questioning glance over Stiles' head.

Derek just shook his head, because no, he didn't do anything to influence the college in their decision to give Stiles a single dorm. He didn't even know Stiles had applied for one until he got the acceptance package a few weeks before graduation.

"Anyway the apartment she got is in the middle of Boston, which is cool, but I'd need to wake up extra early to take the subway to campus every day. This way I don’t have to waste time and money on getting to camps." Stiles continued to ramble, visibly relaxing with the distraction.

Stiles continued to tell Derek and his dad about the merits of living on campus his first year verses sharing an apartment off campus right up until the captain announced that they were making their final decent into Boston. With that Stiles was back to full blown anxiety and white knuckle gripping Derek's hand. 

Derek sighed and gave Stiles' hand a squeeze. This was going to be a long weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> I have big plans for the future when it comes to these two, just to you guys know.
> 
> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
